Montaña Rusa
by Nunca Jamas
Summary: Nunca me crucé con una persona que me haga decir: es él. Es con quien mi vida cambiará. Es el que hará que me entregue felizmente a la montaña rusa de lo que significa el amor. Hasta que él llegó. Con su oscuridad y misterio, con su frialdad y tenacidad. Su elegancia y orgullo. Él era una montaña rusa por sí mismo. Mi amigo, mi guía. Mi amor imposible. Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Montaña Rusa

Siempre recuerdo mi infancia, mi tan feliz infancia. La contención, el calor, las risas. El amor.

Nunca me faltó nada, no tengo un pasado trágico, un trauma que me imposibilite la felicidad.

Desde siempre me jacté de ser una chica diferente, no sólo físicamente (mi cabello color rosa era, literalmente, único) sino intelectualmente. Me gusta la soledad, el silencio, el estar conmigo misma en mis propios pensamientos o acompañada de mis libros, de miles de historias y personajes que estaban marcados por una historia interesante que hacía que se acelerara mi corazón. Las novelas románticas son mis favoritas. Hacen que mi corazón se acelere, que mis mejillas se sonrosen, que broten lágrimas de mis ojos, que ría.

Y siempre, siempre que terminaba de leerlas me preguntaba cuándo llegaría el momento en el que alguien acelerara mi corazón y desestabilice mi ordenada, simple y monótona vida.

A mis diecisiete años nunca tuve un novio.

Nunca he besado a nadie, incluso.

Nunca me crucé con una persona que me haga decir: es _él_. Es con quien mi vida cambiará. Es el que hará que me entregue felizmente a la montaña rusa de lo que significa el amor.

Hasta que él llegó. Con su oscuridad y misterio, con su frialdad y tenacidad. Su elegancia y orgullo. _Él era una montaña rusa por sí mismo._

La primera vez que lo vi, estaba atravesando el hall de mi secundaria. Su andar destilaba seguridad. Como si fuera el rey del más grande Imperio y el resto sus súbditos. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, contrastando con su nívea piel. Su cabello, atado prolijamente en una coleta, caía grácilmente sobre su hombro izquierdo y su mirada nunca vacilaba, nunca se desviaba del infinito. Sus ojos eran dos orbes oscuros con espesas pestañas recubriéndolos. Su mentón, su nariz, sus pómulos, sus cejas, incluso las ojeras que trazaban su rostro desencajaban con su magnificencia. _Todo él era magnífico_.

No estaría exagerando si dijera que todas las chicas que lo veían se quedaban hechizadas ante tal espécimen masculino. Y claramente, yo pertenecía a ellas. Ino, mi amiga, no dejaba de codearme y susurrarme cosas sobre el hombre que caminaba ajeno (o no tanto) a lo que producía con su sola presencia.

Así, entre miradas y risas de las féminas se perdió entre los pasillos del colegio.

En mi último año de secundaria me había mentalizado que nada importante pasaría. Que me graduaría con honores y enorgullecería a mis padres, como todos los años. Que este año pasaría rápido y podría despedirme de la hipocresía de mis compañeras para dar lugar a lo que sería la adultez, la construcción verdadera de mi vida. Que cuando la secundaria terminara, me inscribiría en la universidad y allí conocería un chico al que no sólo le interesaran las salidas a las discotecas y cómo estaba su peinado y me enamoraría. Seríamos novios, lo presentaría a mis padres y viajaríamos a Europa para luego casarnos y pasar nuestra vida juntos hasta que el muriese primero y yo unos cuántos años después.

Sí, las novelas románticas me han afectado. Bastante.

Pero no veía tan mal lo que quería ¿no? El amor está infravalorado en nuestra sociedad y no se da con tanta frecuencia.

La única pareja de mi edad que conocía y que su amor era sincero eran Naruto y Hinata, juntos desde hace casi dos años. Los envidio sanamente y me encuentro feliz por ellos.

Sólo quería encontrar a la persona ideal.

La segunda vez que lo vi, fue en el salón de clases.

_Itachi Uchiha._

Era mi profesor de Literatura.

Mi amigo, mi guía. Mi amor imposible.

* * *

Hola a todos! Soy nueva en fanfiction como escritora pero no como lectora. La literatura me fascina y tenía muchas ganas de lanzarme a escribir y tras años y años de leer maravillosas historias, tomé coraje y acá está esto.

Esta historia estará levemente inspirada en Demian de Hermann Hesse, mi libro favorito y al cual le debo muchas cosas. Si no lo leyeron, lo recomiendo plenamente!

Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia.

Con que lean la historia me hacen feliz, aunque me haría más feliz aún que dejaran un review, para decirme lo que piensan, si les interesa o no la historia, o si piensan que debo continuar en las sombras de la lectura (?

Un abrazo grande!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 

Dos mundos

Aún no podía saber si era buena o mala suerte que semejante exponente masculino sea el encargado de impartir mi materia favorita. Lo miraba con desconfianza. Bien, él era un Narciso y todo, pero ¿Y qué tal si era un mal profesor? ¿Qué tal si el tipo era un completo idiota? Debía romper el hechizo que su cara bonita me brindaba y comenzar a verlo con una mirada crítica, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Al sentarme en la primera fila, y gracias a la poca distancia entre su escritorio y el mío era consciente de todos sus movimientos. El salón estaba expectante y, por qué no decirlo, entusiasmado. Era el último año para todos. Que para mí sea insignificante el hecho de graduarme, no quería decir que para ellos lo sea.

Estaba sentado, con su espalda derecha sacando algunos apuntes de su maletín. De pronto, pero sin perder elegancia, se irguió, carraspeó levemente y su voz -si ya no lo estaban- hipnotizó a todas (sí, también yo) las chicas del lugar.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha, y seré su profesor de Literatura durante el resto del año.- Era grave y profunda, pero tranquila y suave al mismo tiempo.- Si piensan que porque es su último año la exigencia será menor que en cursos anteriores, están equivocados jóvenes.- Eso que se formaba era…¿una especie de sonrisa? _Sádico_.- Como primera actividad, deberán elaborar un escrito como presentación, en él pueden poner sus gustos, expectativas o lo que quieran. Serán evaluados en calidad de redacción y la próxima clase comenzaremos con el programa anual.- Hizo una pausa y nos observó casi burlándose- Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos, empezando desde ahora.

Se sentó nuevamente y sacó de su maletín unos anteojos que se colocó para leer algunas de sus cosas. No parecía un profesor, sino un investigador que perseguía sus propios problemas. No podía decir que Uchiha me fuese simpático, por lo contrario, me parecía frío, orgulloso y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Sus ojos miraban ya como los de un hombre maduro, con aquella expresión un poco triste, surcada de relámpagos de burla, que no me resultaba grata. Pero me fuera o no simpático, lo miraba sin cesar, algo que debía ser muy notorio ya que despegó la vista de lo que hacía y me observó.

-¿Algún problema, señorita?-Dijo alzando una fina ceja.

Me sonroje violentamente sintiendo profunda vergüenza, como si me hubiesen pescado en una cadena de supermercados robando un chocolate y me regañaran frente a viejas chismosas que comentaban indignadas lo que había hecho, bajé la mirada y susurre un _''No''_ que no estoy segura que haya escuchado.

Pero realmente tenía que concentrarme, seguramente ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que dio la actividad y ni siquiera había escrito mi nombre en la hoja.

No me agradaba demasiado que los profesores pidieran este tipo de ejercicios, es decir, ¿qué les importaba mi vida a ellos? ¿Y qué si no quería que mi profesor supiera mis gustos o mis proyectos?

De todas formas, y de mal humor, comencé a escribir. Me dije a mi misma que lo que entregaría sería superficial y poco personal.

Escribí sobre mi _tranquila, aburrida y simple vida_. Sobre mis padres y cuán buenos eran. Sobre lo _feliz_ que era. No había mucho más que contar sobre mi _interesante_ estadía en el mundo.

Y ya, al tipo no le importaría mi ''presentación'' con 30 más para corregir. ¿Estaba bien redactado? Sí, eso era lo que importaba. Unos cuantos minutos después me acerqué a su escritorio para entregárselo, parecía entretenido leyendo no-sé-qué-cosa y no notó mi presencia. Carraspee levemente y sólo allí levantó la vista.

-Terminé- dije cortante, estirando mi mano para alcanzarle el escrito. Sonrió complacido.

-Gracias- hizo una pausa- Y… _bonita playera_.- ¿Qué? Tuve que mirar qué era lo que tenía puesto, pues me había olvidado por completo. Una playera de The Smashing Pumpkins… _¿QUÉ?_

-De nada y ¿gracias?- Asintió, sin borrarse su sonrisa de la cara. Lentamente fui a sentarme. Desde las filas de atrás Ino me miraba pícara. Mi cara debía ser un poema. Estaba sonrojada y mi corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente. Me regañé internamente. El pobre profesor sólo me había hecho un cumplido, como podría hacérselo a cualquiera y no midió que mis hormonas alborotadas de adolescente se encenderían como dinamita. Patética. Solo era un cumplido, ni siquiera para mí, sino para mi playera. Era sólo un hombre. Un muy bello, mayor, elegante y bello hombre. Y era mi profesor. Concentración Sakura, concentración. Respira profundo y sigue con tu vida. ¿Cómo este hombre lograba descolocarme con solo unas palabras? ¿Qué me pasaba? Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Termino el tiempo jóvenes, entreguen sus hojas.- Dijo calmadamente. Las hojas empezaron a pasarse de atrás hacia delante y al ser yo quien estaba en primera fila, quedaron todas en mi poder. _¿Buena o mala suerte?_ No tuve que pararme, el profesor, Itachi, se acercó a mí para recogerlas.

-Gracias nuevamente- Sólo asentí, clavando mi mirada en él.

Para alivio de mi salud mental, momentos después el timbre sonó, dando la primera clase por concluida. Me apure a recoger mis cosas y salí de allí sin esperar ni a Ino, ni a nadie. La siguiente clase era en el segundo piso. Los chicos chocaban conmigo, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, y yo tampoco hacía caso a la suya. ¿Qué era esto? Sentía una especie de atracción descomunal hacia ese hombre. Su sola presencia me distraía, me desconcentraba de todo excepto él.

¿Esta era yo? ¿Una chica que decía ser diferente y actuaba como todas frente a una cara bonita? ¡Ese hombre era mi profesor! Y si aún no lo fuera, ¡No lo conocía! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Soy un ser racional, pensante, mi corazón no puede hacerme estas jugarretas.

Ignore fácilmente las siguientes clases, ya que mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a la llegada del misterioso y sacado de un catálogo de modelos profesor y lo que causaba en mí. A Ino y a todas las féminas les costaba también dejar de pensarlo, ya que estuvieron todo el día comentando sobre ''el nuevo _bombón_'' del colegio. Yo sólo reía ante las palabras de mis compañeras, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me encontraba igual y extrañamente fascinada que ellas.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, caminé unas cuantas cuadras hasta la parada del autobús que me dejaría en la esquina de mi casa. Tomé mi celular y conecte los auriculares. La melodía comenzó y la voz de un reconocido cantante me llenó y tranquilizo. Me gustaba caminar sola, escuchando música. Hacía que me imaginara estando en un video de música en el que cualquier cosa podía pasar. Cuando estaba llegando a mi casa, todos los pensamientos turbios que pude haber tenido fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras el cariño, el calor y la tranquilidad me rodeaban. Los árboles, las veredas, los autos, todo era conocido. Ése era mi hábitat, mi lugar en el mundo. Pude divisar a mi madre en el jardín de casa, esperándome. Me recibió con un abrazo y pronto comenzó a preguntarme como había sido mi día. Le respondí con naturalidad, pero omitiendo la llegada del joven profesor que había calado profundo en mí.

En mi habitación, a la que mi madre llamaba cueva, por estar permanentemente en un estado de oscuridad, o iluminada por la tenue luz del ordenador o la pequeña lámpara de mi escritorio, mi corazón se tranquilizó profundamente. Mi hogar era mi mundo luminoso, y el más importante. Mi refugio, donde estaba alejada de todos los males del mundo. Un lugar en el que no había problemas, en el que la seguridad reinaba. El lugar donde yo, podía ser yo. Sin necesidad de agradarle a alguien, sin mantener apariencias.

Fuera de mi casa, de mi círculo, a pesar de ya ser casi una adulta, me sentía pequeña, frágil, diferente. Sin poder decir nunca lo que realmente pensaba por temor a cómo las demás personas reaccionarían. Siempre solitaria por comodidad, pero anhelando muy profunda y secretamente amistades sinceras. Claro, estaban Ino, Naruto, Hinata…pero nunca sentí ser imprescindible para ellos. Ni ellos tampoco para mí. Contándolo así, podrían pensar que soy una persona triste, melancólica y rodeada por un manto lúgubre constante. Pero no lo soy, no soy infeliz…Quizás sea un poco conformista y miedosa. Pero, si salir de la luminosidad significaba sufrir, porque de seguro así lo era, ¿Para qué hacerlo?

* * *

La segunda clase que tuve con el profesor Uchiha fue cuando todo realmente comenzó a cambiar.

Comenzamos con el programa anual, el primer tema por ver era Mitología y realmente me fascinaba. Si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre su capacidad como educador, se habían esfumado por completo. Toda la clase estaba atenta a lo que decía…claro que su belleza también ayudaba.

Estaba hablando del mito de Ícaro, al que su padre Dédalo, para escapar de la isla de Creta, le construye un par de alas. A pesar de las advertencias de su padre, Ícaro asciende demasiado y los rayos del sol queman sus alas. Ícaro cae al mar y muere. En su honor, su padre nombra Icaria al lugar donde su hijo había perdido la vida.

Y no podía evitar compararme a mí misma con el ingenuo Ícaro. Itachi era el Sol, que me atraía, que a pesar de las advertencias que mi cerebro enviaba, yo, Ícaro, seguía volando hacia él.

_Debía descender antes de quemarme._

Antes que la clase finalizara, comenzó a entregar los trabajos de presentación de la clase pasada. A medida que llamaba a los alumnos, les iba diciendo palabras de apoyo, de motivación. Mis compañeros y compañeras iban a sentarse con satisfacción.

-El chico que quiere ser Presidente…deberá aprender a ser más atento, puesto que la hoja no tiene nombre.- Dijo serio, pero a modo de broma.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente y sonrojado a retirar su trabajo, gritando _'' ¡Perdón, no volverá a pasar dattebayo!'' _mientras el salón estallaba en risas.

Mi ensayo fue el último que entregó. Los demás estaban hablando ruidosamente entre ellos, así que cuando me acerqué a recibirlo, nadie reparo en ello.

No me dijo ninguna palabra cariñosa, como yo esperaba. Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Sólo extendió su brazo con indiferencia. Eso me molestó un poco, pero no dije nada.

Sin embargo, cuando vi lo que había escrito en el margen de la hoja, me enfurecí.

_''¿Acaso a esto se reduce tu mundo?''_

¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué cuestionaba lo que había escrito? Se supone que era personal. ¿Qué le interesaba como era mi mundo? Mi mundo _estaba bien._

Esto definitivamente, no se quedaría así. Podría ser una chica solitaria y algo ingenua, pero no iba a soportar que un profesor con el que no tengo ningún tipo de lazo venga a _insultar_ lo que había escrito.

Cuando la campana sonó, espere a que mis compañeros se retiraran del curso. Uchiha estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su maletín marrón oscuro. Sin ninguna clase de reparo, me aproxime a su escritorio.

-¿Qué significa esta nota?- Le pregunté bruscamente mientras le mostraba mi tarea. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

-Pues, lo que está escrito.- Me respondió casi con burla. ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Al verme tan enfadada, tomó aire y continuó.- Sólo pensé que era algo triste que una chica de diecisiete años conociera sólo una parte del mundo, así o, me estás mintiendo y omitiste muchas cosas de tu vida, o peor aún: Te estas engañando a ti misma.

Al no tener una respuesta mía, prosiguió.

-¿Realmente eres feliz con lo que tienes, con lo que escribiste? Según lo que leo, tu vida está marcada por tu hogar, y solo por eso. Es tu último año de secundaria. ¿Qué harás cuando vayas a la universidad y no estés rodeada por la seguridad de tu hogar, de tus padres?-

¿Qué…qué era lo que decía? ¿Y por qué sonaba tan… conocido? Aquello que quería negar, aquello que venía acercándose como una tormenta lejana día tras día, él había hecho que estuviese en segundos azotándome. Él hablaba con la _verdad._

-Hay otro mundo fuera. Un mundo oscuro, enigmático y excitante. Y lo sabes. Te aterra el hecho de salir de la comodidad y luz del hogar. Pero el mundo oscuro no necesariamente es malo. El objetivo del hombre es buscar un sendero, una huella, un camino a sí mismo, en donde los dos mundos se complementan. Si reprimes este mundo ¿Cómo puedes encontrarte a ti misma, Sakura?

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales no pude contener. Decía la verdad, viví en la negación por mucho tiempo, negando mis instintos, mis anhelos, negándome a mí misma. Al ver mi reacción, se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, tienes razón, no soy quien para…

-No, el que tiene la razón es usted, profesor.- Dije secándome las lágrimas.- Pero no sé cómo ingresar a ese mundo, ni por dónde empezar.

Estiró su mano y la apoyó en mi hombro. Destilaba calor, y de alguna forma, me recordó a ese mundo luminoso al que pertenecí por mucho tiempo, brindándome seguridad.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte en eso, sólo si tú quieres.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Pero ya no más.

-Sí.- Respondí decidida, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su sonrisa creció.

_Quería tan solo intentar vivir aquello que tendía a brotar espontáneamente de mí._

_¿Por qué habría de serme tan difícil?_

* * *

Hasta acá lo que sería el primer capítulo. Me daba no-se-que- dejar a la gente que leyó el prólogo con tan poca noción de lo que va a tratar la historia. Me entusiasme mucho escribiendo, muchas gracias a todos por leer el prólogo, estuve revisando todo el día cuanta gente leía y la verdad que han sido bastantes más de las que esperaba. Pero más que nada gracias a **24yada, Mra Ichinose** (tu español es genial) y a **SaraDreamer** por sus hermosos comentarios, fueron una gran fuente de motivación, este capítulo es para ustedes.

Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Montaña Rusa

Capitulo dos

El fuego

Así que ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación, tirada en la cama y mirando a la nada misma, claramente perturbada por lo que había ocurrido en el salón de clases con Uchiha unas horas atrás. ¿Me había entregado a sus ''enseñanzas'' extracurriculares sobre un ''mundo oscuro''? Si cualquier otro hombre que no conociera me ofreciese eso, ya estaría acusándolo de psicópata pervertido. Pero no lo hice. Itachi tenía algo, algo que me hacía confiar plenamente en él, que me hipnotizaba.

Me había dado un papel con una dirección escrita en una caligrafía impecable. _Theodore Roosevelt Road 852. _Dijo que mañana, al salir de clases me dirigiera a ese lugar, luego de eso juntó sus cosas, y sin darme ni una sola mirada, salió del salón, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mi mente se encontraba en discordia: ¿ir o no ir? Podía ser peligroso. Parecía algo sacado de una película. Un hombre mayor, una cita (¿esto era una cita?), un lugar alejado y una estúpida adolescente. Podría violarme, matarme y luego tirarme al río. Tardarían días en encontrar mi cuerpo en descomposición. Mis padres estarían destruidos al descubrir que su pequeña hija les ocultaba cosas y se iba con hombres que recién acababa de conocer por ahí. Y por otro lado, podría no pasar nada. Pero sólo lo descubriría si me presentaba al lugar.

¿Sería su casa? ¿No sería arriesgado para él, entregarle a una de sus estudiantes, que tampoco conoce, la dirección de su hogar? Porque, no es que fuera a hacerlo, pero podría decirle a los directivos del colegio, o pasarle a todas las chicas su dirección.

Era algo raro. Inusual.

Rodé sobre mi cama y mi vista se dirigió al escritorio. Más particularmente a mi computadora. Suspiré. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarme a encenderla. Tomé mi celular. Eran cerca de las veintidós horas, así que opte por prepararme para dormir, aunque fuese un horario en el que generalmente esté leyendo o jugando algún videojuego.

Que bien que hice eso. Porque tardé horas en conciliar el sueño.

Estaba tan ansiosa, que me desperté unos minutos antes de que la alarma del reloj sonara. Luego de tomar un rápido baño, fui a mi habitación nuevamente a decidir qué iba a ponerme el día de hoy. Me encontré cambiándome varias veces hasta que me decidí. Opte por algo cómodo: un pantalón de jean color granate, una remera negra y una chamarra de cuero negro, junto a mis converse rojas. La calle Theodore estaba en el centro de la ciudad, podía ir caminando hasta allí. Decidí que iría, daría un vistazo, y si no me gustaba el lugar, volvería a casa.

Ya en el colegio, mi mente divagaba, eso hizo que me enfadara conmigo misma. Era algo contraproducente el no prestar atención en clases. Sí, todo estaba genial con el lado oscuro y blablablá pero los exámenes no iban a tratar sobre extraños sexys de cabello largo (…por más que quisiera), así que me concentré en dejar mi mente en blanco y escuchar a los profesores. Funcionó bastante bien, ya que cuando quise darme cuenta, las clases habían terminado. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. No había visto a Itachi en el colegio hoy. Escuché a Naruto y Hinata saludándome a lo lejos y robóticamente levante mi mano hacia ellos. Iría, debía ir. Si no lo hacía estaría lamentándome por el resto de la noche, insultándome y llamándome cobarde. Comencé a caminar hacia la dirección que estaba en el papel. Tardé unos quince minutos en llegar a la calle Roosevelt. Era un sitio sombrío, pero no desagradable. El lugar estaba plagado de antros y lugares alternativos. Caminé unas cuadras más y llegué. Theodore Roosevelt 852. Era una puerta color negra, sólo eso podía ver. El timbre era de un color dorado, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que un poco más arriba de la puerta, había una figura, como un escudo. Era un pájaro, con sus alas extendidas, parecido a un águila posado en una superficie semi-esférica. Una figura maravillosa, sin dudas. Quizás ver algo tan hermoso, y al mismo tiempo enigmático, hizo que tomara coraje para apretar el botón del timbre. Mis manos sudaban, estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía mi corazón galopante. Pude escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, lo que hacía que mi nerviosismo incrementara paulatinamente. ¿Itachi me abriría? ¿Estaría allí? ¿Saldría viva de esto? ¿Cómo se encontraría mi cabello? ¿Y si mi delineado se había corrido y parezco una bruja? No tuve más tiempo de pensar, en nada, pues lo que ví me dejó anonadada.

No era Itachi quien había abierto la puerta.

Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra. Sólo alzó una de sus finísimas cejas hacia arriba, como preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

-Ehm…soy…soy- Mi voz se oía realmente patética, temblorosa y casi como un susurro- soy Sakura Haruno.-tomé aire profundamente y como pude continué- _ItachiUchihamedióestadirecciónydijoquevinieraaquí.-_Finalice. La cara del chico era un poema, podía ver confusión en sus ojos negros… Ahora que lo observaba mejor, era muy parecido a Itachi, claro si le cortábamos el pelo, le aclarábamos la piel y le quitábamos sus ojeras.

-¿Itachi?.- Sus voces eran parecidas también.- Ya veo…- corrió su cuerpo y abrió la puerta por completo.- Puedes pasar.

Con voz queda murmuré un vago gracias y me adentre al, hasta ahora, desconocido lugar.

Deje que el muchacho se me adelantara para enseñarme el camino. Estábamos en un pasillo a oscuras, sólo podía ver al chico enfrente de mí.

Se detuvo tan abruptamente que casi choco con su espalda. Rápidamente, abrió una puerta y dio paso a una tenue luz.

La conocida voz de un cantante inundó el lugar. Parecía un salón, un living. Había sillones, grandes bibliotecas repletas de libros de todas formas y tamaños. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, y parecían algo antiguos. El piso era también de madera lisa y algo más oscura que la de los muebles. En las paredes había maravillosas pinturas, posters y collages. La única luz del lugar, provenía de una chimenea que se encontraba encendida. Era de leña y hacía que reinara un calor no tan agobiante como se supondría. Le daba un toque místico a todo. El chico dejó las llaves en una mesa ratona, junto a uno de los sillones y se dirigió a una pequeña cocina, al fondo del salón. Pude ver que había más puertas en el lugar, pero no pude continuar con mi escrutinio pues su voz me cortó.

-Prepararé café, ¿quieres?- dijo, mientras tomaba llenaba una pava con agua y la ponía a calentar.

-Sí, gracias.- Realmente no quería, pero supuse que sería descortés rechazar su oferta. Dejó dos tazas en la encimera y caminó hasta posicionarse frente a la chimenea. No podía verle la cara, solo su espalda. Era alto y delgado. Y muy apuesto también. Se sentó en el suelo de madera en posición india, y no despegaba su vista de las llamas del fuego.

Lo observé por un largo rato. Al parecer el chico no tenía intención alguna de hablarme. Parecía que me ignoraba. Eso me molestó bastante, ¡cuánta desconsideración! Ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre, sólo estaba ahí sentado, haciendo nada. Me removí incómoda en mi lugar. ¿Debería irme, acaso? ¿Dónde estaba Itachi? Era obvio que el chico conocía a mi profesor, por la manera en que dejó que entrara en el lugar. Suspiré. Al parecer la idea de no venir era la correcta. Al menos, el lugar no era para nada desagradable. ¿Qué hago?

-Cuando algo me preocupa, siempre recurro a las llamas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ver el fuego, siempre me tranquiliza.- Me acerqué hasta donde estaba.- Siéntate.

Y así lo hice. Las llamas iluminaban la cara del muchacho y estuve realmente consciente de su belleza. Tenía unos rasgos bellísimos, y sus ojos no se despegaban de las llamas.

-Siento como si todo estuviera conectado cuando veo al fuego. Pasado y presente. También futuro. Puedo crear y destruir al mismo tiempo. Puedo ver lo que va a pasar. Como si fuera un oráculo. Cuando termino de verlo, estoy seguro sobre cualquier cosa.

Ver las llamas danzar era algo hipnotizador, de hecho. Podía ver sus lenguas crecer y achicarse, podía ver caras, podía verme a mí misma, pero sobre todo, podía escucharme a mí misma. Sentía saberlo todo, todas las ideas del mundo, el origen de todo. No pensaba en Itachi, no pensaba en mi familia, no pensaba en el lugar en el que estaba, ni en el colegio, ni en mi hogar, ni en lo que haría o hice, pero pensaba en todo al mismo tiempo. No era consciente de nada, pero era consciente de todo. Del calor, de que la música había dejado de sonar, del ruido de las brasas consumiéndose, del chico que estaba a mi lado y de su aroma, y de que nunca me había sentido tan tranquila en mi vida. Mis ojos dolían, pero simplemente no podía despegar la vista de allí. Y la revelación me quemó. Lo supe: supe que haber entrado a este lugar era lo correcto, supe que haber aceptado la ayuda de Itachi también lo era. Supe que tenía miedo, pero aún más ansiedad. Supe que tardaría en encontrarme, pero que lo haría. Que el camino era largo, pero lo recorrería.

Me interrumpió el joven ya con una taza de café humeante en sus manos. En mi abstracción no había notado que se había levantado de mi lado, ni lo había escuchado.

Tomé la taza caliente con ambas manos. El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

-Es increíble- le dije, bebiendo un sorbo. Estaba caliente, pero no me importó.

-Lo es.- dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a sus labios.- Soy Sasuke. Itachi es mi hermano mayor. Supongo que estará por llegar de donde sea que esté.

-Eso explica tu gran parecido.- dije con una sonrisa, aunque parece que a Sasuke no le gustó lo que escucho, pues apretó los labios y volvió a llevarse la taza de café a la boca.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras aquí.- Se levantó y llevó la taza hasta el fregadero.- Siempre habrá alguien para que hables.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Supongo que un refugio. Un refugio para chicos poco corrientes, para chicos precoces en algunos sectores y retrasados y desorientados en otros. Un lugar en el que todos buscamos algo en común… encontrarnos a nosotros mismos.- una media sonrisa estaba en su cara mientras hablaba.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó y mi reconocido profesor entró al lugar. En sus ojos podía ver asombro, y al mismo tiempo satisfacción.

-Sakura, siéndote sincero, no creí que te presentarías al lugar.- dijo mientras dejaba su maletín en uno de los sillones. Sus ojos se posaron en el fuego.- ¿Así que estuvieron viendo a las llamas? Espero que te hayan aclarado algunas cosas.

Asentí. Itachi se acercó a saludar a su hermano y sentí un poco de tensión en el lugar. Sasuke no dejó que Itachi lo abrazara. ¿Acaso los hermanos se llevaban mal? Los ojos de Itachi mostraban decepción, y los de Sasuke, un poco de arrepentimiento y ¿dolor?

-En fin, tengo algo que darte.- se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías y sacó un libro, no muy largo. Me lo tendió.- Creo que te gustará. Y también esto- fue hacia una torre de discos y eligió unos cuantos. Sé que te gusta la música.

Los tomé entre mis brazos y los puse en mi mochila.

-Sasuke, es raro verte por aquí.- escuché decir.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo. Creo que estoy mejor.

-Sasuke…

-No, Itachi, no quiero hablar.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo. Sin embargo Itachi me miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tienes mucha gente de quienes aprender aquí. Siempre hay alguien en este lugar. Hoy te encontraste con mi hermanito.- Sasuke hizo una mueca ante su nombramiento.- Pero hay más jóvenes por conocer. Siéntete libre de venir, cuando lo necesites.

Iba a responderle, pero mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en la mochila. Cuando lo saqué, ya había dejado de hacerlo. Desbloqueé la pantalla y oh joder. Tenía trece llamadas perdidas de mi madre y cinco de mi padre. A esta altura ya deberían estar haciendo la denuncia de mi desaparición en la comisaría. La llamé rápidamente y creo que nunca la había escuchado tan enojada…y es que nunca había hecho algo parecido. No volver a casa luego de horas sin avisar a nadie… Le dije que estaba en lo de Ino y al parecer me creyó. Era la primera vez que mentía sobre algo así. Y aunque Itachi y Sasuke me veían divertidos, ya que seguro habían escuchado los gritos de mi madre a través del celular, yo me sentía realmente culpable.

-Lo siento…debo volver a casa antes de que mi mamá me mate- dije con mis mejillas encendidas y tomando mi mochila.

Itachi lanzó una pequeña carcajada, que sólo hizo que me avergonzara más.

-Está bien, es algo tarde y mañana debes ir a la escuelita…- Dijo burlándose. Entrecerré mis ojos molesta ante su intento de broma. Me miró sonriente. Sus ojos se arrugaban cuando lo hacía y me resultaba increíblemente tierno.- Te acompañaré a la parada del autobús.

-Oye no es necesario…- Puso una mano en mi espalda y diciéndome vamos, vamos nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Vuelvo pronto, hermanito.- Sasuke bufó molesto.

-¡Adiós Sasuke, fue un gusto conocerte!- grité, dirigiendo mi vista hacia atrás. Sasuke levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

Itachi iba realmente cerca mientras caminábamos. Nuestros brazos se rozaban. En la mitad del trayecto encendió un cigarro. Las mujeres que pasaban lo comían con la mirada y no era para menos. Itachi tenía algo…

-¿La pasaste bien con Sasuke?

-No lo conozco, pero creo que es un chico muy inteligente. Me ha enseñado algunas cosas hoy.

-Lo es. Está en su primer año de la Universidad. Es de lo que más me siento orgulloso en el mundo. Estuvo desorientado por mucho tiempo, pero creo que ha encontrado su camino.- Suspiró.- Me recuerda demasiado a mí. En fin, quiero que leas el libro que te dí, y la próxima vez que vengas, hablaremos de él, ¿vale?

-¿Me darás puntos extra por esta tarea?-dije bromeando.

-Ah…los chicos de hoy día… siempre pensando en qué beneficio obtendrán…-dijo dramáticamente, siguiéndome el juego.- Espero que la música sea de tu agrado. Concéntrate mientras la escuchas.

-Vale, vale profesor.

-Por favor Sakura, sin formalidades. Creo que ya somos mucho más que profesor-alumna.- Irremediablemente, me sonrojé.- Como si te conociera de mucho tiempo.

-Vale…Itachi…- dije en voz baja

-Así está mejor.- y pude sentir su sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la parada no quería irme. Me sentía segura con Itachi. Como si nada pudiese pasarme. A lo lejos podía ver el autobús acercándose, y aunque quisiera retrasar todo lo que pudiera la inevitable despedida, era imposible.

-Muy bien, recuerda hacer tu tarea. No solo la extracurricular- dijo burlón. Le sonreí. Puso una mano en mi cuello y lo apretó levemente. Estábamos muy cerca.- Cuídate Sakura.

Susurre un sí cabizbaja, ya que el sonrojo en mis mejillas debía ser furioso y subí al autobús. Ya estaba volviendo para cuando pude sentarme. Su cabello largo se mecía con el viento.

La sonrisa de mi rostro duró todo el viaje. Incluso cuando llegué a casa y mi madre me sermoneó por no haber avisado a donde iba, estuvo presente. El día de hoy fue genial. Había conocido a Sasuke, un gran chico. Había descubierto una nueva forma de pensar mirando al fuego. Y me sentía segura y motivada, por sobre todas las cosas.

Antes de dormir en mi mente reinaba solo un pensamiento: _gracias, Itachi._

* * *

''_Contemple el fuego, contemple las nubes, y en cuanto surjan los presagios y comiencen a sonar en su alma las voces, abandónese a ellas sin preguntarse antes si le conviene o le parece bien al señor profesor, a papá o a un buen dios cualquiera."_

* * *

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el capítulo y disculpas por la tardanza. Apareció mi queridísimo Sasuke en escena, quien será un personaje MUY importante en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor, dejenme saber su opinión a modo de review sobre qué les parece la historia o si debo arreglar la narración o lo que les parezca. Acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Muchas gracias a SaraDreamer, 24yada, vampire andrea, Cacau18 y Hiyoko-sama por sus bellos reviews. Me alegra mucho (como no se imaginan) que les guste la historia. Son una gran fuente de motivación.

Un abrazo.


End file.
